Le sort du destin
by Yoruhime-Yullen
Summary: Je suis une erreur, une simple relation d'un soir qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lu entre deux amis après quelque verre en trop. Je suis une erreur qui finira par avoir trois pères et une mère. Je suis une erreur qui bouleversera des univers entier. Je suis une erreur, je suis Yullena Walker et voici mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Le sort du destin

Couple : Yullen

Manga : D gray man

Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages à part Yullena.

Chapitre 1

"Au pays du soleil levant, dans un aéroport des plus ordinaire, un jeune garçon venait d'attérir. Il sortait du lot de part ses cheveux blanc comme la neige et son regard gris cendre. Il avait un étrange symbole qui barrait son oeil, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ce jeune garçon se prénomais Allen Walker, il avait 10 ans et il ne savait pas à cette époque qu'il aurait un enfant. Qu'il m'aurait moi, Yullena Walker."

Yullena était une jeune femme de 30 ans au regard vif et malicieux comme aux premières années de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente et détestait lire ou écrire. Elle préférait chanter, danser et courir dans toute la maison quand elle était plus jeune, mais maintenant elle était plus calme, plus posée et bien que l'idée d'écrire un livre lui aurait paru absurde quelques années plus tôt, elle c'était quand même lancée dans cette aventure. Elle racontait au travers de ce livre son histoire qui n'était pour les autres que de la pure fiction, mais pour ses proches c'était la réalité. Une réalité qu'ils avaient eu du mal à reconnaitre.

Mais pour comprendre, revenons quelques années en arrière. Allen Walker, son père, était un jeune homme de 15 ans, bien que ses cheveux blancs le vieillissaient atrocement. Il venait de finir son travail dans un petit café, lui permettant d'avoir un complément d'argent par rapport à ce que son tuteur légal lui envoyait chaque mois. Cela lui permettait de s'acheter quelques vêtements en plus, le dernier jeu à la mode qui le faisait baver, et de payer toute sorte d'autre frais qu'il ne voulais pas imposer.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'établissement, une jeune femme aux cheveux vert émeraude lui attérie dans les bras. C'était sa meilleure amie, Lenalee Lee, et il ne comprenait pas, dans un premier temps, ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'elle était en pleurs, la tête nichée dans le cou du blandinet quelque peu affolé.

- Yû... Il est encore sorti avec une autre fille...

Etrangement, le petit blandinet aurait pu s'en douter. Lenalee c'était éprise de ce beau brun depuis un an maintenant et voyait son coeur se briser à chaque fois que monsieur changeait de copine, c'est-à-dire tous les jours. Il ne restait rarement plus longtemps avec la même fille et la jeune chinoise était bien trop timide pour se confesser à lui. Allen ne l'avais jamais rencontré, maisil pouvais aisément l'imaginer avec les détails que lui donnait son amie : Il était grand et brun, ses cheveux était noués en queue de cheval, révélant par la même occasion un visage fin mais viril rappelant ses origines japonaises. Un regard noir et insistant qui restait en perpétuelle occasion froid et distant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc s'était évertué à ne pas le rencontrer, de peur de tomber dans ses bras. En effet, il était homosexuel et ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de la même personne que sa meilleure amie.

C'était donc emmuré dans cette ignorance la plus totale qu'il emmena son amie dans un petit bar à l'ambiance reposante. Il aimait bien y aller et connaissait chaque serveur, chaque danseur, et même le gérant pour avoir été un client fidel, donnant des coups de mains quand un serveur était malade. C'était assez convivial et tout le monde se connaissait sans vraiment trop se connaitre. Chacun racontait ses malheurs à d'autres, partageant parfois une nuit, mais lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans la rue ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaitre. Une habitude qui était devenue un jeu au fil des années par les membres du bar.

Si on te voyait en petite tenue dans la rue à cause d'un gage stupide de la part d'un ami et que l'un des membre te surprenait, tu pouvais être sur qu'il ne dirait rien, mais que le soir venu, tous les membres serais au courant (attention à la contradiction dans la phrase). Cela permettait de rigoler et d'oublier les problèmes de la vie quotidienne.

Les verres des deux amis étaient toujours vide, une fois servie, il n'y avait plus rien pour augmenter leur tôt d'alcoolémie (Je rappel qu'ils sont mineurs et que l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs). Allen, dans une dernière pensée cohérente, proposa à son amie de la raccompagner chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule aujourd'hui. Alors, d'un commun accord, elle suivit son ami jusqu'à son appartement où ils allaient dormir, comme souvent, à points fermés, se maudissant le lendemain pour la gueule de bois.

Mais les effets de l'alcool les avaient tellement remués qu'Allen ne repoussa pas le jeune femme quand elle l'embrassa soudainement. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps qui vint se coller à celui de la jeune femme. Ce qui devait arriver arrivé, les deux adolescent avaient couché ensemble et s'en étaient assez vite apperçu le lendemain matin, quand toute la maison fut sans dessus-dessous et qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit et sans aucun vêtement.

Ils ne se souvenaient que de fragments et ils arrivrent instantanément à la même conclusion : ce n'était qu'une belle erreur et pourtant cela n'allait pas nuir à leur amitié alors que Lenalee était en train de courir dans tout l'appartement en sous-vêtements pour aider son ami à ranger. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il ne la touche, il était gay et l'accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu si l'alcool n'avait pas influencé leur pauvre cerveaux endoloris.

Depuis ça, quelques semaines avaient passées, voir carrément deux mois où aucun des deux partis n'avait rouvert l'affaire, ayant oublié que lors d'une nuit ils avaient été plus que frère et soeur. La jeune femme d'origine chinoise avait d'ailleurs prit soin de ne rien dire à son frère, surprotecteur sur les bords et qui voyait déjà sa relation avec Allen d'un mauvaise oeil. Et ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété que ce dernier était totalement homosexuel.

Déjà qu'il n'acceptait pas sa récente mise en couple avec Kanda Yû, le jeune homme était déjà majeur, âgé de 19 ans, il avait été obligé de se poser un peu dans ses relations d'un soir. Le jeune homme asiatique avait jeté son dévolu sur Lenalee, et bien qu'il ne l'aime pas, il la respectait assez pour faire d'elle sa petite amie. Il faut dire que son père ne lui avait laissé que très peu de temps pour se marier avec une personne qu'il aurait choisit, sinon ça aurait été le mariage forcé avec une parfaite inconnue. Ce qui avait déterminé son choix était le fait que la jeune chinoise était amoureuse de lui, cela se voyait, mais surtout elle ne cherchait par aucun moyen à l'approcher comme la plupart des jeunes femmes qui l'entourait, lui collant aux basques.

Il aurait aussi pu sortir avec un homme, ses parents ne lui en auraient pas vraiment voulu, mais il ne se sentait attiré par aucun d'eux, à part peut-être un jeune serveur qu'il avait vue à travers la vitre d'un café et qui pocédait un petit et un joli derrière alléchant qu'il aurait pris plaisir à gouter. Cela l'avait d'aillers pas mal retourné, le fait d'avoir de telles pensées pour un homme, aussi mignon soit-il, l'obligeant presque à sortir avec une autre femme. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de passer de l'autre bord. Et comme vous vous en doutez, le sort avait choisi Lenalee.

Cette dernière en avait été heureuse, et bien qu'elle voyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'aimerai probablement jamais et qu'elle s'en était fait raison, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à Lenalee. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi et préféra taire ses doutes alors qu'elle fut invitée à être présentée aux parents de son amant. La rencontre avait été prévue une semaine auparavant, ce qui n'avait nullement fait stressé Lenalee, passant toujours autant de temps entre Allen - son ami de toujours, Kanda, ses devoirs et sa propre famille pour se soucier d'une rencontre qui pourrait presque sceller se vie si ça c'était passé dans un autre temps.

Le temps continua à passer, donnant quelques rondeurs au ventre de la jeune femme qui en avait oublié de calculer un quelconque retard dans ses règles. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant par hasard sur son planning hormonal alors qu'elle faisait un tri dans ses documents qu'elle se rendit compte du retard monstrueux. Affolée comme une pauvre puce sur le dos d'un chien en cavale dans les herbes hautes d'un jardin, elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie la plus proche dont elle connaissait les propriétaires pour acheter un test de grossesse. Cela étonna les vendeuses qui la connaissaient et qui ne cherchaient même pas à éluder le fait qu'il se pourrait qu'elle attende un enfant. On lui souhaita bonne chance alors qu'elle courrait déjà vers son appartement pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes afin d'effectuer les tests.

Elle en sorti une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir effectué plus d'une demie-douzaine de test afin d'être sure du résultat. Son visage était marqué par l'incertitude d'une nouvelle qu'elle ne savait comment prendre. Elle était d'autant plus sure que ce n'était pas Yû le père, puisque tous les tests lui indiquaient qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois, datant de l'époque où elle avait couché avec Allen. Prenant son portable, les jambes tremblantes, elle composa le numéro de son petit-ami.

- J'ai besoin de te voir, Yû.

Sa voix n'était que soubresauts causés par les larmes qui dévallaient ses joues, ruinant son maquillage. A l'autre bout du fils, le jeune homme paru surpris, puis inquiet. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, et une nouvelle des plus importante devait lui être parvenue. Peut-être la perte d'un membre de sa famille ? Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il coupa court à la conversation pour aller à l'appartement de la jeune femme, après qu'elle lui ait donné son adresse.

- Lenalee, ça va ?

Kanda venait d'arriver, il était essouflé après avoir gravie les trois étages en un temps record. Il avait trouvé sa petite-amie contre le mur, près de la salle de bain, recroquevillée sur elle-même et son corps était secoué de violents spasmes, montrant qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras, la calmant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lui demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lenalee n'avait pas peur de lui avouer que bientôt, peut-être, un petit être allait voir le jour. Elle s'était peu à peu détachée de lui, de son admiration qu'elle prenait pour un sentiment amoureux. Et bien qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère, elle avait la certitude qu'il ne la laissera pas tomber, qu'importe ce qu'elle allait lui révéler.

- Je suis enceinte de trois mois, Yû.

Le regard du japonais se braqua sur le ventre de Lenalee qui se le massait, sentant presque une présence remuer en elle alors que tout n'était qu'illusions. Il assimilait les informations et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas le père. Lors de leurs rapports, ils avaient toujours fait très attention à se protéger et jamais ils n'avaient eu d'accident avec l'un des préservatifs qu'ils avaient utilisé. De plus, leur mise en couple ne datait que de deux mois et demiet le début de leur vie sexuelle ne s'était établie que deux semaines après. Il était donc bien peu probable qu'il en soit le père.

- Qui est le père, Lenalee ?

- Un ami, Allen, on l'avait fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool deux à trois semaine avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

La jeune asiatique faisait un petit mouvement de tête totalement négatif, elle avait peur de le perdre, c'était le premier ami sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter et elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour une erreur. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pris ses précautions après leur rapport. Le jeune homme lui ordonna alors de convenir d'un rendez-vous avec le jeune homme pour en parler, ce qui fit tout de suite peur à Lenalee. Le perdre serait bien trop dur, elle avait si peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Mais ces pensées bien négatives furent balayées pas le japonais :

- C'est ton ami, non ? Tu peux tout lui confier ?

Elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

Allen accepta le rendez-vous dans un des restaurant de la ville et se questonnait sur cette soudaine demande un peu trop pompeuse pour lui alors qu'un sms aurait suffit. Il avait d'ailleurs noté de l'appréhension dans la voix de la jeune femme et commençait à avoir peur.

Lenalee et Kanda étaient déjà installés, attendant l'invité qui se faisait désirer de quelques secondes, mais vint passer la porte du restaurant. Le jeune homme balaya la salle tandis que Lenalee qui l'avait vue se leva pour aller l'accueillir, laissant Kanda sur le cul. Ce jeune homme était le serveur sur lequel il avait fantasmé, il avait presque réussit à l'oublier -j'ai bien dit presque. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné que sa petite-amie ait couchée avec le jeune homme qui venait à leur table. Kanda était tellement troublé qu'il en vint à se demander comment ça serait, de faire l'amour au jeune homme. Se giflant mentalement, il repris une attitude habituelle et salua la blandinet qui était bien étonné de voir le jeune homme ici. Il se demanda qui c'était, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant.

- Allen, je te présente Yû. On voulait te voir pour te dire que j'étais enceinte.

-Félicitation !

La voix du jeune homme était claire, faisant battre le coeur de Kanda un peu plus rapidement alors qu'il voyait le sourire emplie de joie sur le visage du jeune homme qui pourtant cachait une pointe de tristesse. Allen était très heureux pour son amie et déçu de voir un aussi beau jeune homme partir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour avoir le coup de foudre pour le brun qu'il devait laisser tomber.

- Mais l'enfant est de toi...

Allen resta abassourdit devant la nouvelle, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant si jeune, il n'avait que 15 anset bien qu'il allait sur ses 16 ans c'était un peu jeune. Reprenant son sérieux, il demanda à la futur mère si elle voulait le garder. La jeune femme était partagée entre la joie d'avoir un enfant et celui de ne pas arriver à être à la hauteur, mais déjà le fait qu'il ne la rejète pas la soulageait. Soudainement, elle demanda l'avis du père, rompant un début de silence autour d'un café. Allen était près à assumer son rôle. Ils avaient gaffé, ce n'était pas à un enfant qui n'avait pas encore vue le jour de payer pour ça.

Ils finirent par se séparer, les deux hommes à contrecoeur tandis que la chinoise était enveloppée dans une petite bulle de pur bonheur et n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Les petits regards des deux hommes pour l'autre, un regard tendre et désireux qu'eux-même n'avaient pas vue. Mais leur regard triste quand l'heure des aux-revoirs avait sonné, sans vraiment de promesse de revoir l'autre.

Lenalee était heureuse est soulagée. Kanda et Allen, eux, avaient le coeur lourd.

Mot de l'auteur : Voila, j'ai hésité à poster ici aussi cette fanfiction. Surtout a cause de l'organisation que cela demande… Enfin bref. Me voici donc avec une nouvelle Yullen qui comptera 6 chapitre. Fini et corriger par mes soins MAIS je suis dyslexique, dysorthographique qui n'a que son traitement de texte pour l'aider et qui n'a pas de beta lectrice. Et donc, il reste encore beaucoup de faute mais j'espère néanmoins que l'histoire vous plaira.

La suite viendra en même temps que la suite sur mon blog ! Donc dans une semaine a moins qu'on me menace pour la poster plus tôt.

Merci a Sami-Saka d'avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger ce premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Le sort du destin

Couple : Yullen

Manga : D gray man

Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages. A part Yullena !

Réponse au Riviews par ce que je suis une prune sur ce site :

Guest : Merci ! En effet elle est super gentille et ma corriger mon premier chapitre :3

Lovely-tease : A part un prof…Et encore xD ! A lenalee, tu ne la porte pas dans ton cœur ? moins non plus. Mais ne t'inquiet pas, j'avais besoin d'une mère porteuse xD Et il y a pas grande monde qui peut jouer se role dans d gray man xD

Chapitre 2

D'un pas énergique, Lenalee lee dévalait les rues, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de faire une échographie montrant son bébé qui était en parfait santé. Son sourire s'agrandissait encore plus quand elle repensait au fait qu'elle étendait une fille. Pas qu'avoir un garçon ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle vivait déjà avec Kanda et Allen dans le même appartement. Il fallait dans un premier temps faire des économies pour la future vie à 4. Et l'optique de ne pas être entouré que d'homme la rassurait un peu.

Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'Allen se trouve une petite amie, il semblait avoir maigrie ses derniers temps et elle l'avait surprise sans son masque habituel. Il semblait plus triste, comme si un poids le pesait et quand elle le lui avait demandé, elle avait retrouvé le sourire rassurant de son amie. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il cachait une souffrance qui prenait le pas de plus en plus sur son moral qui avait était toujours au beau fixe.

Le jeune Walker était d'une nature optimiste, ce n'était pas le harcèlement qu'il avait connue depuis la majeure partie de son enfance qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie. Il était toujours joyeux et sa bonne humeur était très contagieuse. Et malgré tous les obstacles qu'il avait affronté depuis qu'il était née : le rejet des autres, la mort de son père adoptif, les petites boulot qui s'accumuler pour rembourser les dettes de son parrain, il n'arrivait pas à dépasser celui qui se dressais devant lui.

Il avait pourtant cherché, mais rien à faire, il était irrémédiablement attirer par la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir : Yu Kanda, l'actuel petite amie de Lenalee. Il aurait pu appliquer le conseil de la chinoise quand, quelque semaines avant, lors d'un diner la jeune femme avait questionné son ami sur sa vie sentimental :

-J'aime quelqu'un mais il est déjà pris !

Allen était d'ailleurs très gêner de faire une telle révélation, peut-être parce que le principal concernait était dans la pièce, qu'il semblait sondait tout son être de ses prunelle aussi noir que le née puisse l'être. Le blandinet si était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois perdu, juste quelque seconde mais aurais voulu si perdre plus.

-Bas pourquoi tu ne séduis pas la personne que tu aimes ? demanda son amie.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un voleur et encore moins un briseur de couple.

Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, pour Allen il était hors de question de voler le petite amie de la brune pour plusieurs raison, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son amie de toujours. Kanda était totalement hétéro d'après la vie sentimentale que le japonais menait avant d'être avec Lenalee. Le blandinet ne se voilait donc pas la face sur ses chances quasi infime qu'il avait avec le beau brun qui pourtant partager ses sentiments.

Yu a toujours était quelqu'un de très froid, renfermer sur lui-même. Lenalee avait réussie a ouvrir un passage vers son cœur, elle était la premier mais surement pas la dernière et si la jeune femme n'était pas là, il aurait sens doute voulu approchait le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige. Alors, pour éviter de faire souffrir la femme enceinte, il n'avait rien dit, se comportant un peu plus froidement avec le père biologique de l'enfant qui verrait bientôt le jour.

Quand la jeune chinoise arriva à l'appartement, qu'elle ne fu pas sa surprise de voir dans le salon les deux hommes qui partageait maintenant son quotidien, en train de se battre. Kanda avait, semble t'il réussit à battre la Moyashi. En effet, il était à califourchon sur le blandinet qui se dépattait, lançant des regards noirs à son vis-à-vis sens pour autant se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Ce dernière était figé à l'entrée de la pièce, le visage de Kanda était trop proche de son amis et dans ses yeux, une flamme dansait. Lenalee la connaissait pouvant l'admirer quand la nuit, le jeune homme se réveillait avec une érection. La jeune femme s'occupait d'ailleurs de le satisfaire et crue jusqu'à maintenant qu'il rêvait d'elle, que ce regard lui était adresser.

Mais comme si une révélation soudaine venait prendre place dans son esprit, elle fit marche arrière, partant sens faire de bruit pour la gare, elle voulait partir et réfléchir. Elle se rendait compte, elle avait été aveugle. Pendant tout ce temps, presque 3 mois qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble et elle n'avait rien vue, aveugler par son propre bonheur. Puis petit à petit, des détails refaisaient surface. Elle lui semblait avoir déjà vu Allen observer Kanda d'un œil triste. Il y avait aussi les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quand elle l'avait interrogé sur sa vie amoureuse.

Ce pourrait-il qu'Allen aime aussi Kanda ? Ce serait assez logique. Il ne lui ferrait jamais de mal, elle le savait. Il n'irait donc pas séduire le beau brun. De plus, elle connaissait son attirance pour les hommes et le jeune homme qu'était le brun était vraiment un très bel homme. Ce côté sauvage et mystérieux qui attirait tous les regards sur son passage.

Et le contraire serait possible ? Certainement au vue de ce qu'elle avait vue se matin dans le salon. Lâchant un soupire, la jeune femme reprit sa réflexion et se dit que les deux hommes étaient un peu maudits et qu'elle voulait les voir heureux.

-Mais attend … Je ne suis même pas en colère ou jalouse qu'ils puissent être ensemble…J'étais vraiment amoureuse de Yu ? Ou c'était juste un béguin de passage ?

Retournant la question dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois, elle finit par avoir mal au crâne et préféra rentrer. L'idée de devoir marcher, remontant plusieurs grande avenue lui déplaisait fortement et préféra prendre le métro. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop bondés pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, son dos commençait à la faire souffrir. Arriver au métro, elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ce qui serais bientôt son sauver tout en ignorant les regards mi choquer des grandes mères outré de voir une si jeune femme enceinte. Comme si c'était un crime, un délit, déshonneur de porter la vie en soi.

Lenalee eu le malheur de constater que toute les places étaient prise et qu'elle allait devoir rester debout tout au long du trajet. Le plus triste était que le trajet n'était pas très long jusqu'à chez elle mais il faisait une énorme boucle pour déverser son lot quotidien de passager a chaque arrêt. Et alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses penser, un jeune homme roux vient l'interpeller, le regard de la brune se fit interrogateur face à l'homme qui lui laissait sa place. Par politesse, elle déclina son invitation mais fu presque forcer à s'assoir :

-Une femme enceinte ne devrait pas à avoir à rester debout.

-Merci

La voit de ce beau roux était chaleureuse à l'oreille de Lenalee et se sentie presque rougir devant ce visage charmeur. Et bien qu'il détourne la tête, elle put l'observer, des cheveux aux couleurs du feu, il semblait borgne et son seul œil visible était de couleur émeraude. Elle rencontra son regard, sentie son cœur battre a une allure dingue et malgré s le fait qu'elle voulait regarder autre part, un peu gêner par le regard instant du jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son corps nan fit qu'à sa tête.

Elle apprit néanmoins dans le courent du trajet qu'il s'appelait Lavi Bookman, un jeune historiant qui avait été affecté très gêne par la même passion que son grand père. Ils descendirent au même arrêt et continuait leur discutions jusqu'à arriver dans un petit café. Lenalee ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, alors que son cœur battait a tout rompre, ses joue s'empourprant un peu plus, elle avait envie de l'embrassait. Oubliant presque Kanda et ses tracas.

Et depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement, bien des choses c'était passer. Les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée de Lenalee et encore moins quand elle était repartir était en train de s'embrasser. Un baiser chaste devenue très vite passionnel et comme si leur vie en dépendant, ils s'embrassaient, se séparent pour reprendre de l'aire avant de faire danser leur langue joyeusement entre elle. Les mains du beau brun étaient en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux, jouant avec les tétons du blandinet le faisant gémir entre deux baisers fièvre. Ils étaient incapable de s'arrêter, ils étaient dans une bulle et oubliant presque qui ils étaient.

Le principal était de pouvoir pressé leur corps l'un contre l'autre, sentir chaque courbe qui façonnais le corps de l'être désirer depuis 3 mois. De le toucher, de l'explorer, de l'embrasser. Et la chemise d'Allen en fit les frais, elle fut arrachée en mille morceau par un japonais un peu trop presser de pouvoir dévorer le torse qui lui était offert de sa langue taquine. Une fois le vêtement arracher, la langue du plus vieux viens torturer chaque parcelle visible faisant gémir de plaisir sa victime qui ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Ce dernier, qui n'avais pas envie que de subir se releva subitement, poussant Yu contre le mur plus proche avant de s'installer sur ses genoux, partageant un énième baiser enflammer tout en ondulant contre son torse. Il pouvait même sentir l'érection du jeune homme contre lui et il fallait avouer qui n'était pas non plus en reste, commençant à se sentir plus à l'étroite.

Petit à petit, leurs vêtements volèrent en éclat comme le peu de conscience qu'il avait mais qui n'arrivais pas à les séparer, l'attraction était trop forte pour qu'on puisse les séparer. Ils étaient comme éventer l'un a l'autre et ne semblait pas vouloir se lâcher.

Quand Lenalee rentra, elle eut un étrange sourire. La lumière c'était fait dans son esprit et elle n'en fu que plus ravie d'avoir eu un rendez-vous de la part du roux qui avait pris cette liberté après avoir eu de plus ample information sur la vie mouvementer de la chinoise. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sur le pas de la porte, un soupire s'échappait de ses fines lèvres qui s'étiraient en un doux sourire.

Le plus doucement possible, elle réveilla les deux hommes qui après leur ébat n'avaient même pas prit la peine de se rhabiller. Ils étaient donc nu, l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlé. Le brun avait une petit blandinet contre son torse qui dormait paisiblement avant de brusquement se réveiller avec effrois par une Lenalee qui détourna le regard.

Elles avaient beau les avoir vu plus d'une fois en tenu d'adan, cela n'en resta pas moins gênant et Allen qui semblait l'avoir totalement oublié se confondit en excuse. Le brun qui commençais à émerger avait d'ailleurs une merveilleuse vue sur le postérieur du plus jeune et se lécha les lèvres avant de voir sa petite amie.

-Je ne vous en veux pas les garçons, vous avez tenté d'enfouir vos sentiments pour l'autre afin de me protéger et je vous en remercie mais vous auriez dû me faire ouvrir les yeux plus vite.

Walker essayait néanmoins de s'excuser mais se fu sens conter sur le japonais qui le traina dans la salle de bain. Il était assez observateur et voyait claire dans le jeu de Lenalee, si elle vraiment blesser, si elle n'était pas heureuse pour eux, elle n'aurait pu le lui cacher et l'on voyait qua son regard, elle ne souffrait pas, elle semblait plus s'en vouloir.

Ce fu donc une fois laver et habiller que les deux jeune gens descendre pour la cuisine ou les attendait de pied ferme la femme enceinte qui prit l'initiative de laisser Yu entièrement a Allen. Expliquant aussi qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, d'un autre homme qu'elle avait croisé. Le nom de ce même jeune homme fit redire Kanda qui se mit la tête dans le creux du coup de son amour en soufflant, exaspéré.

Il connaissait bien le « lapin » roux et borgne pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant presque tout sa vie et pensais c'être enfin débarrasser de lui mais le destin faisait des caprices et il ne pouvait pas être simplement heureux, il fallait qu'une tuile tache le magnifique tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne baissait néanmoins pas les bras sur un avenir prometteur avec sa pousse de soja.

Trois mois plus tard, dans une maison ou trois homme et une femme vivaient, une magnifique petite fille vue le jour. Les médecines étaient autour d'elle, rassure que tout ce passe bien, les trois hommes avaient une larme à l' œil bien que l'un deux niait le tout en bloc. Et puis quand l'une des infirmières demanda si le père voulait prendre son enfant, Lavi regarda Allen :

-Allez Al, tu es le père de la p'tite, à toi l'honneur.

C'est donc chacun leur tour qu'il eut le droit de prendre la petite. D'abords Allen, puis Lavi et ensuite Kanda. Les trois hommes n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec un bout de chou aussi petit qui ne paissait pas plus de 2.8 kilo. Elle semblait si petite dans leurs bras

-Comment va s'appeler l'enfant ? demande une jeune femme.

-Yullena, Yullena Walker.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews, j'y répondrais surement avant ou après le chapitre. Je suis une prune sur ce site, je suis plus à fond sur mon blog 0. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore ! Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche prochain ! Sur ceux…Je part poster d'autre O.S et en écrire de nouvelle xD


End file.
